


Un trágico novio sin voz

by freshlytyped



Series: My valentine: good or evil? [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Challenges, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlytyped/pseuds/freshlytyped
Summary: Prompt 01: primera vez y necrofilia.¿Cuál es la gracia del sacrificio para Lucifer? Satán no la entiende, mas no pregunta. No es como que un cadáver vaya a clarificar sus dudas.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My valentine: good or evil? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155140
Kudos: 4





	Un trágico novio sin voz

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por darle click a mi trabajo. Espero que estén en excelente estado.
> 
> No se asusten por las etiquetas que no soy tan degenerado (c r e o). Nada más estoy escribiendo un reto.
> 
> ¿Cuenta como necrofilia si el relato carece de elementos sexuales? Ni la menor idea. Espero que sí, porque no voy a escribir puercadas necrofílicas. Hasta yo tengo un límite, JAJAJA.
> 
> Si se confunden, lean las notas finales, por favor. ♡ Allí explicaré.
> 
> ¿Disfruten?

El cuerpo de Samael yace frío en el piso. Sus adorables ojitos azules, hace unos minutos atrás llenos de vida, han fijado su atención en un punto que él no puede ver. Después de todo, la muerte difícilmente le llega a un demonio, ¿no?

—Te perdí otra vez —hipa Satán, arrodillado al lado de su cuerpo, sus manos ascendiendo a su cabeza y permitir que sus propios dedos tiren de sus dorados cabellos —. Maldito seas, Lucifer. No... No tenías derecho.

Ahogarse en la desesperación es una situación que ya conocía. Lo vivió cuando el impaciente, imbécil y, sobretodo, imprudente Lucifer, usando sus espléndidas alas azabache, cubrió a su familia y evitó que los asesinaran. Hoy, en su segunda oportunidad, en su segunda vida, _se atrevió a repetirlo,_ como si nada. Se sacrificó por su familia.

El Avatar de la Ira detesta la sensación de la inexistente respiración de Samael. Detesta no haber aprovechado más sus manos cuando eran cálidas. Detesta no haber hecho que sus ojos azules le miraran a la par que sonreía unas mil veces más. Detesta que no puede escuchar su calmante y profunda voz. Detesta la terquedad del tipo al que amó desde que tuvo memoria y consciencia propia. Detesta que este sea el final, un final que no es feliz, un final en el que no puede besar los labios de un cuerpo que parece nieve de lo pálido que está.

Tal vez no pasaron minutos.

—Satán —llama su esposa. Su tembloroso tono de voz delata que está al borde del llanto, quebrándose. Se necesitan. Se necesitan y Satán puede pensar únicamente en su boca. Debe tener un sabor pútrido. Puede que su boca le de una pista de cómo sabe el veneno que tiene acumulado en el pecho —. Satán ... Él ya no está.

A ella le cuesta muchísimo decirlo. A él aceptarlo le cuesta todavía más.

—Sí está. No se desvaneció —balbucea lastimero, apegando el gélido e inerte cuerpo de Samael al suyo en un vano y absurdo intento de darle calor, como si no fuera un cadáver —. No se desvaneció como la última vez, Yuki. Él... Él sigue aquí.

Pero sus ojos no lo miran, y sus manos no sostienen las suyas. De su pecho no brotan los gruñidos exhaustos, ni los tiernos _te amo,_ ni ningún sonido en particular. Sus labios... Sus labios son pálidos, pálidos de una manera enfermiza, y Satán los ama tanto como amaba los labios sonrosados de hace milenios. Los ama.

—Querido —intenta insistir. Desde su posición vislumbra las lágrimas que caen de unos ojos verdes inundados de ácido rencor y rabia. _Ira._ Incontrolable ira que se calma cuando acaricia la mejilla del cadáver de Samael, cierra los párpados del difunto y sopla su aliento sobre aquel níveo rostro, tratando de regresarle un suspiro. Todo lo que hay es silencio. El silencio es su respuesta. Hay silencio a pesar de que lo besa y su corazón late veloz, pero incluso cuando su corazón late veloz, el de Samael no hace lo mismo. No hay un minúsculo latido que detenga su tristeza.

Yuki lo observa desde la distancia, destrozada por tan particular escena. Siendo ambos quienes más amaron al Avatar del Orgullo, dichoso demonio de ojos carmín encarnado hace unos momentos en un simple humano, se queda en el fondo. _Los_ observa. _Les_ da protagonismo y parpadea para alejar las lágrimas que no paran de caer por sus redondas mejillas, lágrimas ardientes que lacerarían su piel de poder llorar fuego, mecidas en su caída, débiles como esta peculiar mujercita castaña, ante una canción sin letra que cuenta con mucha emoción.

Entre los tarareos, las lágrimas, la pérdida, la desolación y un cúmulo de ocasiones cotidianas que eran a su lado especiales, Satán baila, una primera y última vez, junto a un muerto al que ama tanto como lo amaba cuando sus pausas eran incertidumbres y no fatalidad. Baila junto a él y se enamora de nuevo de una cabellera azabache como sus alas, como la ropa que usa, como el diamante que adornaba su frente, y como el propio corazón que se llevó consigo.

Su romance se marchitó, mas no su amor, su amor que sangra y suplica por algo que no se regala dos veces. Su amor que pinta las camelias azules de verde jade y de negro carbón hasta que la misma tierra del jardín es capaz de absorber su dolor, y todavía no estaría a salvo. Jamás estaría a salvo del dolor. Solo espera que Lucifer sí, y se lo confiesa al oído que ya no le oye, sonriendo como si el mismo Lucifer estaba sonriendo, como si su tempestad se aplacara, como si dejara de quererlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi explicación aquí:
> 
> Junto a una amiga hicimos dos AUs de Satán y Lucifer. En estos AUs involucramos también a Yuki, su MC, lo que hace una relación poliamorosa.
> 
> 1\. Next Generation:  
> Lucifer, Satán y Yuki forman juntos una familia. 
> 
> * Como manejamos una divergencia en el canon, Satán y Lucifer SÍ tienen hijos. La divergencia es casi un Omegaverse, por lo que no es el mpreg a la antigua, como se dice. 
> 
> 2\. Nightmare Crisis:  
> Después de un incidente relacionado a Yuki que puso en riesgo la vida de los dos hijos que ella concibió y su propia vida, un enfrentamiento ocurrió en el Devildom. Lucifer murió en él, reencarnando, en una situación similar a la de Lilith, como un humano. Perdió sus recuerdos, recuerdos que tanto Satán como Yuki están dispuestos a devolverle.
> 
> * El Lucifer humano que escribo fue ¿creado? por mí. Su nombre es Samael. 
> 
> Fun fact: el SatLuci que escribo está plagado de headcanons hechos a partir de teorías que tengo del canon e ideas que mi amiga tiene. Perdonen si lo sienten OOC.


End file.
